Alone
by Oceans Eagle
Summary: Heather's alone. Karma is finally coming back to bite her for everything she has done to hurt her fellow students. The memories are finally teaching her what guilt is. Tdi never happened, this is at a high school.  Heather one-shot.


**Ok, so today, after having major writers block for a very long time, I have come up with a one shot. This story is basically just about friendships, fights, drama and fake friends. If some of the characters are a little out of character, I apologize. And also, the friendships that that are in this story are just random, I chose them at random just for some differences in personalities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from total drama island.**

**3****rd**** person pov.**

Heather walked out of the classroom, holding her head up high. She kept a straight face, but inside she wanted to burst into tears. Everything had gone wrong, everyone hated her now. She had said she wanted to have no enemies this year, but she had seen the coldness in the Goth girl's eyes. Nobody believed that those two girls had been best friends. Not once they saw the anger in Gwen's eyes at the simple mention of Heathers name. But Gwen had moved on, she had made some excellent friends. Bridgette, Katie and Izzy. All of the girls in that group were different in personalities and styles, but they knew that the friendship they shared was a strong one. And they did have one major thing in common; they had all been burned by Heather.

Heather turned her head slightly and saw Bridgette laughing her head off at something Katie had just done. Gwen and Izzy walked up to the other two girls, all of them with a giant smile on their face. Heather felt the lump in her throat grow bigger, but she didn't stop walking. She had to keep walking.

She didn't look at where she was walking, which is why she slammed into the blonde idiot wandering the halls. Lindsay pulled back, ready to apologize for banging into someone, but all the kindness in the blue eyes vanished instantly when she saw the raven haired girl in front of her. Lindsay turned her head, and walked over to the onyx eyed mocha haired girl who was waiting for her. Courtney turned her head and saw Heather, then rolled her eyes. The blonde and the brunette walked away without a single glance back.

Heather walked to her locker. She twisted the combination and yanked open the door. A piece of paper drifted to the floor. Heather picked it up, and the tears finally fell down her face. It was amazing how that one little word could completely make the once queen bee sob like a colicky little baby. She used to have it all. She used to be popular; she used to have everyone wanting to be her. And that was all gone now. Her ego had gotten the best of her. She hadn't thought anything of it, to her friends had been people who could be easily replaced. All she had to do was scare them off. But now she was scared of those people she used to frighten. Heather leaned her head against the cool metal of the locker and let one of her worst memories wash over her.

_Heather was walking down the hall with two of her lackeys following behind her like obedient puppies. Lindsay and Beth, both ignorant of how horrid the raven haired girl was. The sound of happy laughter caused Heather to stop in her strut and turn her head. She saw Gwen, her ex-best friend, laughing as she walked with Bridgette. Then she saw Gwen being stopped by Trent, a cute guy who Heather had always flirted with. Heather crept forward a few steps to listen to what the two were saying. Trent spoke first._

"_So how are you doing? I heard that went down with her was pretty bad."_

"_Yeah." Gwen agreed._

"_But I don't need to worry now, I have real friends now. I don't need such a horrid, fake wannabe queen bee as a friend." She continued._

"_I definitely agree with you. That chick is a total freak. I don't get what anyone sees in her. She is so annoying. And she definitely needs to get a life. You know by next week she'll have no friends." Trent replied. Gwen smiled, as did Bridgette. The Goth leaned in and hugged the shaggy haired musician tightly. The three of them walked away. And Heather was left alone with her two 'friends' and the harsh reality of the fact that what Trent said was true._

What Trent had said had turned out to be true. Heather had no one left. That memory would always haunt her because of the truth of it. He had literally predicated what would happen to her. She was completely alone.

The coldness of the locker helped to soothe her nerves a tiny bit. But it didn't do anything to help the pain she felt. Nobody else was left for her to lean on. The tears continued to track down her face as memory after memory assaulted her.

_Bridgette crying as she screamed at Heather to never come near her again because of what Heather had done to her. And then Geoff hugging Bridgette and leading her away from the black haired girl._

_ Izzy glaring at Heather, anger in her eyes. The major black eye Izzy had imposed on her was impairing the sight of the psychotic red head for the Heather._

_ Lindsay slapping Heather across the face after the blonde had been caught trying to sneak out at Heather's suggestion._

_ Beth sobbing her eyes out as she heard what Heather really thought of her. Heather actually feeling a bit of remorse as she saw how badly she had hurt the nerdy brunette._

_ Duncan throwing spitballs into Heather's silky black hair because she had told Courtney about Duncan and Gwen's kiss during their Drama class play._

_Dj sobbing because Heather had come to class purposely wearing her rabbit fur coat right after Dj's pet rabbit, Bunny had died._

_Heather laughing snidely when she 'accidently' broke Trent's guitar_

_Cody screaming like a little girl, running for his life when Heather had sent an obsessive, stalker purple haired freak girl after him_

_ Katie and Sadie never wanting to speak to each other again because of the rumors Heather had started._

_ Courtney staring at Heather from across the room, hatred visible in her eyes._

_ Gwen, pain in her eyes as she glared at the raven haired girl. Heather screaming at Gwen. Gwen retaliating and screaming out all the truths about Heather. Everyone believing what Gwen says._

_ Heather sitting on her bed, her grade 11 year book open in front of her. Two members of her junior class had signed it, her on and off boyfriend, Alejandro, who didn't even like her half the time and the hottest guy in the school, Justin. Heather had started to silently bawl as she realized how many people truly hated her._

She snapped out of the memories and moved her head away from her locker. She had felt great when she had done those things, but now the guilt she felt was overwhelming. She had truly never felt this horrible.

She was done. She had no other options. She had no where to go, so she just slammed her locker shut. If she wanted people to forgive her, she would have to show no emotions. But she knew deep in her heart that no one would forgive her. She was going to have to go through this truly alone.

**Ok, well that's the story. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
